User talk:Emerald103
Montonius (talk) 00:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Spelling Hey Emerald, you're doing a great job with making all those corrections. However, the wiki uses British spelling, not American spelling on its pages, and you are changing some correctly spelled British words into their American counterparts. For example, both targetting and foscussing are correctly spelled in British English. Before changing spelling in the future, please check to see if the word is the British alternative before making the change to American spelling. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Pages Open. Montonius (talk) 23:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for reverting that vandalism. You don't need to report it usually, we can see it and Admins and mods have a rollback capability which can remove changes with one click. Only if you see someone has not dealt with it should you tell someone, and then just do so on their Talk Page. Thanks for your help! Montonius (talk) 18:37, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Kaurava and Dawn of War - Soulstorm Open. Have at it. Montonius (talk) 03:10, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Blood Ravens Open. In particular, in the Third Aurelian Crusade, if you could determine exactly how "Angelos and his Blood Ravens launched an attack against a joint alliance of Black Legion Chaos Space Marines, corrupt Imperial Guardsmen and Traitor Blood Ravens by using their most powerful unit against them" -- what was the most powerful unit that the Blood Ravens turned against Chaos? If you could fill in that detail, it would be really helpful. Thanks for your help. Montonius (talk) 22:59, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Betalis III Hi Emerald, Please add whatever you have found to be missing from the Betalis III book to the article, as that one has been giving us some problems for a time. I'd greatly appreciate your help. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 00:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Shas'o Kais Open. Sorry it was closed; it should not have been. Somebody must have been screwing with it years ago and I closed it, forgot to open it back up. Montonius (talk) 21:50, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Dante Done. Montonius (talk) 02:21, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Quotes and commas Hi Emerald, Please do not place punctuation outside quotes when you find it placed within. We use the American system of punctuation, not the British. We only use British spellings. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 00:55, May 3, 2018 (UTC) White Scars Open. In the future, come to me, not Algrim, if you need a page opened. He is not as active here anymore and may not reply for some time in certain cases. Montonius (talk) 05:05, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Genestealer Cults Emerald, do me a favour and run a proof on the Genestealer Cults page. I'll open it until you're done. Montonius (talk) 00:49, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Champions Yeah sure open. Sorry, not sure why they were closed. Somebody must have been doing something bad. lol.Montonius (talk) 22:04, May 23, 2019 (UTC)